The Outcast
by hollywoodheighter
Summary: so this isn't a hollywood heights story but I would highly appreciate it if you guys check it out and tell me what you think


"Wake up freak" That's how I'm woken up by my amazing brother. Every day it's the same old thing. He comes to my room, yells an insult through the door and I'm woken up from my nightmares. The sad thing is that I am a freak. I know it, he knows it, my mom knows it, and my friends know it. Not that I have many friends to begin with but you get the point.

I close my eyes for a second and get up. I sigh, I stretch my arms up, hearing the popping of bones.

"Open the door" my brother yells through the door.

I walk to my bedroom's door at a slow pace and prepare for what's going to happen next. I suspiciously open the door and I'm greeted by my brother's pearly white smile.

"How did you sleep?" he asks me unusually.

I open my mouth to answer him when I feel water splash on my face. Yep, there it is. This kind of thing happens everyday as well. Now you might think, why did she open the door if she already knew what was going to happen? Well the answer is easy, If he doesn't do this right now, he would have found another time to do it so it's better to just get it over with than wait for him to embarrass me even more at school. It might seem like my brother doesn't like me but that's underestimating the situation, my brother actually hates me. The reason? I don't know why.

I close the door and walk towards my closet. I grab a pair of jeans, a band t-shirt and head to my bathroom. After I'm freshly showered and dressed I put some mascara and lip gloss on. I grab my backpack from my table, and walk downstairs.

"Good morning" my mother says without sparing me a second glance.

So here's the thing, to my mother, I'm just a big disappointment. My mother has always favored my brother because he's the "angelic" child. Literally.

"Good morning Claire" then greets my step-father. His name is Rick and even though he's not my real father, he's the only person in my family that actually cares about me.

"How did you sleep? Are you still having nightmares?" he asks

"Yes and -" I'm cut off my mom

"Oh honey" she begins "don't worry about unnecessary things. She's has nightmares because those are the dreams her kind have."

My kind? I wonder silently.

"Good morning" I hear my brother say loudly. He's standing at the bottom of the stairs running a hand through his hair. There's one thing that you should know about my brother and that is that he likes being in the spot light. Oh and that he is a total drama queen.

"Morning sweetly" my mom says brightly, "Want some pancakes Aidan?"

Yep, that's my mom. She acts cold towards me but as soon as my brother walks into the room, it's like she's a different person.

We eat breakfast silently. "Are you giving your sister a ride?" Rick asks my brother

He stops chewing "Are you kidding me? I don't want her to contaminate my precious car!" Like I said, he's a drama queen.

"Don't worry about it" I tell Rick "Jason is picking me up."

"Oh" my mom says disinterested "that guy you're screwing around with?"

Jason is my best friend but apparently my mom doesn't seem to know that. That comes to no surprise as she barely pays attention when I talk.

"He's her best friend, honey" Rick corrects her and throws an apologetic look my way.

I then hear a car hunk outside. I quickly finish the last bite of my pancake and wash my plate. I say a quick goodbye but Rick is the only one that responds. I shake my head and open the door. Outside is my best friend leaning against his gray car. I give him a quick hug and walk around to get in the passanger's sit. Jason is six feet tall and has a head full of dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Yeah, my best friend is handsome but I don't see him as more than a friend and it's the same for him.

"Thanks for driving me" I say

"Don't worry about it" he smiles "that's what best friends are for."

"Still, you pick me up every morning, without you I would have to ride the bus" I shudder.

"I'm really a life saver aren't I" he jokes.

I laugh at him and we fall into a comfortable silence. I'm glad I have him as a best friend. For a while he was my only friend now I have two friends. I know, I'm so popular.. not! It's thanks to Jason I'm friends with Lina. She's his girlfriend and they are crazy about each other. When I met her, I knew she was the one for Jason.

"Are you there?" Jason asks

"Yeah" I answer startle "Just lost in my thoughts"

"We're almost there" he then says

"Great" I say sarcastically "Another day of hell"

"I'm sorry you have to go through this" he whispers

We turn the corner and the there it is. In all it's glory... Hogwarts. Just kidding, it's actually my school which could be compared to hell. Nephilim Academy


End file.
